


Sensational Purrs

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Catboys & Catgirls, I made this for international cat day a while back, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Goro’s life was perfect.… That is until one day when he spots his master with a so called surprise for him.|| I.E. AU where instead of normal cats we have catboys//ShuAke are catboys in love. ||





	Sensational Purrs

“My, my, what a cruel world. Leaving a poor, defenseless kitty like you all alone in some worn-out box like this… In the middle of the  _ rain  _ no less!” The girl with the chin-length curly auburn hair and clad in a formal pink dress says to the stray. 

“Mm…” the stray weakly growls. His once fluffy honey-brown fur surrounding his neck, tail, hips and ears now stained and caked with dirt and mud. The cat’s ears are folded back against his mangled brunette hair, making clear that he’s afraid. His tail makes a weak attempt to curl around his middle only to flinch from the pain and immediately retract. It seems to be broken… 

“You poor thing… Who on earth would do such a thing..??” The strange girl lorded over the drenched cardboard box with an umbrella, protecting the wounded cat and herself from the cold, sleeting rain. 

She kneeled down to read the smudged marker writings along side the box, “ _ PLeASe TAkE ME HoME.”  _ The girl rises to look into the cat’s dark red eyes once more, who in turn is still glaring at her defensively. 

Her fluffy curls bounce as she tilts her head to smile softly at the creature, voice a delicate whisper. “Would you like to come with me?” The creature continues to stare daggers as if he’s something actually feral. The girl, however, is unfazed. “I have food, water, toys, and a nice warm bed for you to sleep in! Not to mention I can have that tail of yours fixed up!” 

The stray perks up at that, glare easing up a bit. 

“Come now,” the girl extends a slow hand towards the animal, wrist facing upward to indicate a trusting submission, “I won’t hurt you.” 

The cat hesitates for a few moments, but his body uncurls from it’s opposing position nonetheless. He extends a hand towards hers, slowly and with caution until eventually brushing against her fingers. 

He’s a little shocked at first, no one has ever actually been  _ gentle  _ with him. His first masters were the ones who threw him away from the beginning. Others who he assumed were friends, family, or just clients looking for a house cat were tasked with caring for him, but none of the like actually wanted him in the end. That’s why he finds himself on the street now, abandoned and left to rot away in some cardboard box. They couldn’t even be bothered to place him under a canopy. 

Before he knows it, he finds himself grasping the girl’s hand within his own. 

“See? I told you I’m harmless!” She says with a smile. 

The cat’s ears unfold and perk up leisurely along with his glowing, widening eyes. Perhaps this human is different than the rest. “Come, I’ll take you to my home in my car, there’s heated seats!” 

His furry ears twitch in wonder at that. This human is definitely different. 

“Oh! I almost forgot, what is your name?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Only a few months later and Goro’s life has already turned for the best. Never did he imagine that one human could be so selflessly caring. His new master serves to prove him wrong though. 

He learned that his new master’s name was Haru Okumura. Apparently she’s the CEO of a powerful company known as  _ Okumura Foods,  _ inherited after her late father passed away. 

As promised, she provided him with plenty of nourishment as well as his own bed. His substance, however, isn’t the plain, dry kibble or trash scraps he’d become accustomed to due to his past masters, but rather dishes made freshly for him on the daily. His bed was not an ordinary pet bed nor a cold hard chunk of pavement. Instead it was an actual  _ bed.  _ One meant for humans. In fact, Goro had received an entire room all to himself. Haru said she wanted to ensure he remained as healthy as possible, especially considering his injuries. 

Speaking of which…

His tail was treated professionally and it’s been mended good as new. Body washed, dried, brushed and groomed returning the fur around his neck, pelvis and tail to its original fluffy, honey-brown colored state as well as his brunette hair and ears. Sharp canines brushed and cleaned thoroughly too. 

He now lives a life of luxury in his ever-so lovely master’s home. 

Goro’s days now consist of him indulging in gourmet meals and lazy cat naps in only the warmest of places as well as  _ toys  _ to satisfy and entertain himself. Haru even makes an effort to spend genuine time with him unlike his previous masters who treated him like a burdened pest. 

Eating dinner with him, lounging on the couch with his head against her lap, her fingers occasionally scratching between his ears to listen to him purr, even introducing him to some beverage called  _ coffee _ , which Goro quickly grew to love, sparing him words of praise of how much of a good kitty he is. 

Goro’s life was perfect. 

… That is until one day when he spots his master with a so called  _ surprise  _ for him. 

“Goro, darling! I have a surprise for you!” The sweet girl approaches the catboy as he sits cross legged against the carpeted floor of the living room. 

Behind her, is a large and colorful box with a giant red bow sitting atop it being pushed with somewhat difficulty across the room. It looks rather heavy. What in the world is it? 

Haru pushes the overwhelming present box across the carpet until stopping in front of the brunette. She steps to the side and gestures to the mysterious gift. “Ta-da!!” The feline glances between his master and the box. He’s not sure what to make of this…

“Go on, open it!” 

Goro is wary, but his curiosity gets the best of him. The catboy stands and steps towards the present box, tail flickering and not taking his eyes away for even a second. He hesitantly places both hands underneath the lid and slowly, carefully, lifts it to peak inside. He doesn’t see anything but darkness, cardboard walls, and a pair of glowing eyes — 

“AGH!!” Goro yelps when something lunges for him from the box, crashing him to the floor and landing directly on top of him. 

The brunette regains his thoughts and pries open his eyes to see a small name tag engraved with  _ Akira _ dangling in front of him. The feline drags his eyes upwards to find… another cat looking down on him. 

Goro scans the creature. He looks to be about the same age as himself. His hair was a mess of frizzy black curls with large black, fluffy ears fixated atop his head. His neck and pelvis are clad in the same shade of bushy black fur. Behind him, his long, black tail tipped with white at the end of it swishes side-to-side excitedly. The creature’s arms lie planted on either side of Goro’s head as he continues staring into the brunette with bright silver eyes and an infuriatingly fangy grin. 

“This is Akira, he’s a stray I stumbled upon, just like you!” Haru speaks cheerfully, “I found him during my visit to Leblanc this morning. Sojiro-san said he was always begging for food and bothering customers, so he allowed me to take him home instead!” 

Goro isn’t sure if he cares for this idea. 

“I thought you might get lonely every now and then with me being so busy with work and what not… so I brought you a friend! From now on, you two are going to be living together!” 

Never mind, Goro definitely doesn’t care for this idea. 

He doesn’t want to live with this thing. His life was fine the way it was. Why did she think this was a good idea?! 

The new menace continues pinning Goro to the floor as Haru announces her leave, “I have to attend some business matters today, so unfortunately I can’t stick around any longer. I hope you two get along!” Says the master as she disappears out of the living room, ignoring Goro’s pleading eyes for help. 

Once she’s gone, Goro immediately turns his attention to find the creature still looming over him mewl a bit. 

“Guess it’s just us now, huh?” His voice is equally as annoying. Akira flicks a claw against Goro’s name tag. “ _ Goro _ , huh? That’s a pretty name~” 

“ _ Ugh.”  _ Goro growls and pushes the other cat off of him. He stands to dust off his fur. “What on earth made her think that adopting something like  _ you  _ would be a good idea, let alone beneficial for  _ me?”  _ The feline grumbles. 

Akira is still sitting on the floor as he tilts his head, smirk prominent in his tone “Hm? What’s wrong? Don’t like me already?” 

Goro flicks his tail, “I don’t desire your company. I’m never bored on my own.” 

“Ohh, I see. It’s because you have these, right?” The tomcat holds up one of Goro’s neon pink toys. His claw flicks up a switch underneath it. “Oh, wow. It has a vibrator function.” 

Goro immediately swats it out of his dirty hands and turns his back, arms folded stiffly across his chest. 

“We don’t  _ need  _ you.  _ I  _ don’t need you. I don’t need  _ any  _ companions or anyone to ‘keep me company.’ I am perfectly happy and content with how my life is now and I’m more than capable of keeping myself entertained without the help of some mangy, street trash —”

_ Sniff sniff _

Goro opens his eyes to feel the other feline now resting his hands atop his shoulder. His nose buried in Goro’s hair, inhaling and exhaling. “You smell  _ really  _ good…” Akira sighs audibly. 

Goro blushes burningly. He pivots to land an elbow directly into the other’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him and away from the brunette before storming out of the living room. His frustrated growls echoing down the hallway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Life became different soon after Akira’s arrival. 

And not in a pleasant way. 

What were once Goro’s own personal luxuries soon became the other’s as well. Two dishes were served to them now, which wouldn’t be a bad thing if not for sometimes when Goro would look away for only a moment and turn back to find his own plate gone and devoured by the frizzy haired thief next to him. 

What was once his own personal king sized bed and room soon became  _ Akira’s  _ as well. The bastard piled his own toys and collars into the now shared closet and dressers. He even occupied Goro’s space on the large bed. The brunette, however, refused to sleep anywhere near the tomcat trash and found himself occupying the floor instead. 

Even his time with Haru was cheated away from him. Ear scratches were given to Akira now, sometimes more so than what Goro received. His spot on his master’s lap was stolen from his too. The brunette would wander into the living room for movie nights to find that good-for-nothing thief lying his head on her thigh instead. 

It was horrible. 

Everything was horrible and it just wasn’t fair. 

Goro felt jealous. He felt cheated. He felt worried that his place in his comfortable home would be taken away from him and he would eventually be replaced and thrown to the streets again. Surely his master wouldn’t do such a thing though… right? 

This new life continued on for a few weeks and Goro wasn’t getting used to it in the least. 

To make matters worse, the catboy now found himself experiencing one of his occasional breeding spells. He’s…  _ in heat _ , as humans call it. This is a normal issue for cats of his type though. That’s why he was provided with toys, to serve as a way to essentially let out steam during his dizzy waves. It’s not as if it’s something Goro doesn’t know how to deal with. However, with the new housemate around now, things are bound to become exceptionally more annoying and humiliating. 

Thankfully, the other feline is fast asleep in their bedroom. Goro sneaks across the halls and downstairs to the living room, a bottle of lube and his favorite neon pink toy in hand with a purpose. Haru is too busy with work, leaving the living room an open option for privacy. 

“That asshole is snoring away on the other side of the house. Good. This should give me enough time to take care of my little problem without any unnecessary interruptions.” Goro makes his way to the center of the large room in front of the couches and sits himself down onto the plush white carpet. 

The brunette pops open the cap to the bottle and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto the toy, lathering it up as much as possible before leaning back. He does a double take around the room, scanning for any signs of the other feline possibly in range. When he deems the coast is clear, he lays gently on his back onto the soft floor and angles the toy to his entrance. Slowly but eagerly pressing the firm, rubber object inside. 

“Mmm..” Goro bites his lip. The sensation of the faux phallus stretching his inner muscles as it languidly makes it way deeper inside. It feels fantastic. With the brunette’s hormones so out of control, he can’t help but write and moan into the feeling. 

His hand quickly gets to work at pushing and pulling the lengthy object in and out of him in a heavenly rhythm. Audible sighs of pleasure escaping his lips as he fucks himself breathless. It feels so, so good. 

“Ohh…” the feline lets out a shameless moan when the toy brushes against his sweet spot. He can already feel himself tightening around the rubber body. His hips begin to wiggle and buck into the rising slick heat. 

In the midst of his delirium, Goro allows his fogging mind to wander. 

This isn’t so bad… he can still get off as normal at least.

No distractions, no interruptions, just him and his pleasure. 

That idiot is sound asleep in the other room… he has no idea what’s even going on. The moron. Stupid stray is probably ignorant to what these toys are even meant for. Goro wouldn’t be surprised if he thought they were for sticking to a wall and swatting at. 

He’s so stupid. 

Why did master bring him here. To her home. To  _ Goro’s  _ home. He didn’t ask for this. He doesn’t want him here. All that arrogant creature has done is make Goro’s life less perfect. 

What a nuisance. 

His obnoxious grin. Those slanted silver eyes gleaming every time he steals his food or his spot on the couch. His unkempt frizzy black fur and hair. The way he annoyingly runs his claws through his hair. His stupid flirting. His stupid, handsome face staring at him all the time. His toned body and… slim waist. His voice… God his voice… whispering his name and… calling him by his name…

Maybe those claws aren’t so bad after all… They’re so long and rounded and sharp. Akira always brushes his hair with them. Goro bets those claws would feel great against skin. He wanders how it would feel… to have those claws drag gently across his own skin… across his chest, his arms, his thighs. 

Fuck, those claws would feel so good sinking into his hips, pushing and pulling him back and forth while he thrusts into him deeply, in and out, in and out… 

Come to think of it, Goro’s never seen the other catboy’s dick. He wonders how big he is. Does his personality overcompensate for something? Or is his big ego perhaps matching to his cock? 

A real cock would feel so good right now… He thinks about Akira’s pushing into him. Maybe he shoves the brunette onto his back and does whatever he wants. Or perhaps he would have Goro ride him. The thought of it all is fogging up his mind more and more and only serves to fuel his intense lust. 

Maybe Akira isn’t as bad as be thought. 

Maybe he isn’t such a bad companion after all. 

Maybe his master made a good choice. 

Maybe Goro  _ does  _ like him. 

Maybe Goro  _ does  _ want him to fuck him until he can hardly move. 

The toy’s vibrating motion was turned on long ago. Goro continues his movements. The long, rubber toy fucking him so deeply just like Akira should. Just like Akira probably would — No. Akira would be  _ better.  _

Goro wiggles his hips, his thighs opening and closing around the toy as it pushes him to his limits. The poor cat is so caught up in his deepest, darkest fantasies that he can’t help but indulge himself in the idea of his housemate joining him in one of his sessions. 

“A-akira…” Goro moans aloud, shame out the window at this point. “Akira…  _ Akira…! _ ” His movements speed up even more. 

The only thing filling his mind now is the image of Akira on top of him, fucking him breathlessly into the floor as the brunette cries from pleasure. 

“Akira — Fuck me” he whispers, “fuck me, fill me, hold me-!”

“I want you inside me, I want your dick inside me, I want you so bad, fuck, I can’t take it anymore. I love how you fuck me so good. I want more. I want —”

“You haven’t even seen my dick yet and you already want it that badly? Aw honey, I’m flattered.” 

Goro’s eyes shoot open and he stops his movements. His breathing halts and his heart stills. He hesitantly turns his head to the side to see… the last person he wanted to see. 

Akira is standing, leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed and the smuggest look plastered on his face. His tail swishes leisurely side-to-side. He looks very amused. 

Goro has no idea what to say. Akira just caught him practically screaming his name among various other confessions while getting off in the middle of the living room. What even  _ can  _ he say? 

“H-how… long have you been watching…?” Goro asks, mouth dry. 

Akira’s grin darkens, “I never went to sleep.” 

“So...you..”

“Heard everything? Yes, yes I did.” 

Goro wants to scream. This is unbelievably humiliating. The worst part is that he has absolutely zero excuse. After all, it is exactly what it looks like. 

Goro is still lying on his back with the toy rammed deep inside of him when Akira unfolds his arms and waltz’s towards him, “You know, if you wanted me to fuck you like this, you could’ve just asked me.” 

The brunette has no words, but his breath hitches when the other feline kneels down to start crawling towards him and eventually over top of him.

“After all,” Akira hovers over Goro, hands on either side of his head now as he leans down, face merely inches from the other’s “You’re not the only one with a secret fantasy of fucking their housemate.” 

He can’t breathe. Everything feels tight. His whole body feels hot and flushed and Goro isn’t sure if it’s from embarrassment or his lust. 

“So then, why don’t we just…” Akira presses his nose into Goro’s neck and inhales deeply, his lips dragging up to the side of his face and sighing into his ear, “...give each other what we want?” 

“Hahh…” Goro shivers under his touch. The dark haired creature crawls upward to catch one of Goro’s fluffy ears between his lips, teeth gently tugging and nibbling. The brunette’s ears twitch and fold at the sensation. 

Akira buries his nose into Goro’s hair and fur once more, dragging himself across every surface while inhaling and exhaling constantly. 

“You still smell  _ amazing _ . In fact, you smell even better. Your being in heat like this is driving my senses  _ insane.”  _ Akira mutters against his neck. “I don’t think I can control myself.” 

Suddenly, the former stray grabs hold of Goro’s hips and flips him over onto his stomach, causing the other to squeak a little out of surprise. Akira crawls downward to plant himself between Goro’s ample thighs, his knees spreading them apart further. The raven haired cat’s hand travels up from the other’s thigh, to the area above his tail where he scratches his claws gently against the ever-so sensitive spot. 

“O-ohh…!!” Goro mewls and can’t help but reflexively arch his back and push his hips upwards into the touch, his ass now sticking straight up in the air. 

Right where Akira wants him. 

His face is merely inches from Goro’s gaping, wet hole. The feline runs his palms and claws all over the brunette’s delicious ass, groping and squeezing and thoroughly appreciating how plump it is. “God, if you smell this good, I wonder how you  _ taste.” _

_ _ Goro shudders when Akira licks a hot stripe across his hole. The other is licking and biting marks all over the soft flesh of his cheeks. He wants to make sure Goro knows he’s the only one who’s allowed to fuck him from now on. 

It gets even better when the black cat dives into his ass, tongue prodding and pushing into Goro’s hole to fuck him with his tongue. 

“F-fuck, Akira..” 

Akira continues to tongue fuck his pretty kitty. He reaches for the nearby bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand. Rubbing it together, he coats his length thoroughly. All while never ceasing his tongue movements. 

The spoiled cat pushes his hips back, aiding Akira in his eating-out by pushing himself deeper against him. The rough texture of his tongue feels incredible. Goro starts to wonder why he never fantasized about getting tongue fucked by another cat before. He’s definitely adding it to his list for next time. 

Akira eventually retracts his tongue with a wet  _ plop _ , leaving his poor kitty feeling empty and whining for more touching. 

“Desperate aren’t you?” Akira laughs while sitting up on his knees, hands on Goro’s hips and dick lining up with his entrance. “Fuck, you’re already so wet and fucked for me. Your ass looks so good… God. I can’t wait to fuck you till you can’t even walk.” 

Goro’s breath hitches and he whines, “Do it already then..!” 

“As you wish, honey” Akira purrs, tightening his grip on Goro’s fleshy hips and shoving his cock all the way in. 

The other gasps loudly from the sudden sensation of being filled once more. Akira is impatient too though. Without warning, he begins his movements of snapping his hips back and forth erratically. The scent of Goro’s heat is far too much. Truly, he can hardly control himself. 

“Mmroww..” the brunette lets out an orchestra of mewls and moans. He keens as the black cat pushes in and out of him in a quickened rhythm. His pace increasing consistently as he pounds directly into his kitty’s prostate. 

It feels so good. 

_ He  _ feels so good. 

Goro has never had the pleasure of being able to fuck someone else before. Every time he found himself in heat he always resorted to toys and private time. Even then, he assumed that was enough. 

It’s not. It’s absolutely not enough. Now that he’s experiencing the sensation of being filled for the first time, he never wants to go back to just toys. He wants to be fucked. He wants to be filled. And he wants Akira to do it all. 

He can’t take it anymore, he’s already so sensitive but this constant ramming into his sweet spot is driving him insane. He needs to cum. He wants Akira to cum inside of him and fill him to the brim. 

“A-akira…” 

Akira’s movements are almost spazzing now. Goro’s scent really is driving him crazy. The black cat feels his own orgasm approaching and suddenly he leans over Goro’s body, his sharp teeth sinking into Goro’s nape as he grabs the base of his tail and pulls his hips into his thrusts. 

“F-fuck, Akira I’m—!” 

The call of his name is all it took. Akira gave a few final hard thrusts before resting his dick inside of Goro, hot cum seeping into him as deeply as possibly. White streaks from Goro’s own climax stripe across the floor below. Part of him worried that their master will see it and be upset, but they can just clean it later. She’ll be busy for quite a while anyway. 

After some moments, Akira finally releases Goro from the clutches of his canines. The poor cat collapses onto the floor in a fucked-out mess. His breathing heavy and berated. Soon after, Akira crawls over to collapse with him, assuming a position beside the brunette. 

Akira wraps an arm around the other cat’s waist and pulls him close against his body. Goro nuzzles his face into the crook of the black cat’s fluffy neck and sighs. “Thank you…” he says, purring against the former stray. 

“Of course,” Akira replies as he lovingly purrs against the other as well, “Anything for you, my sweet kitten.” 


End file.
